


monsters from the deep

by lastwingedthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post Series, The search for Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/pseuds/lastwingedthing
Summary: Ahsoka and Sabine aren't having a good day.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	monsters from the deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> I couldn't resist having some fun with this pairing. Hope you enjoy!

There was a long, extended silence. Then finally something stirred in the deep mud of the bog. Two somethings – dark malformed lumps of mud, dragging themselves free onto the straggling pale grass –

“Ouch,” one of the lumps said, and shook itself. Ahsoka must have been using the Force, because the mud just slid off her like it had forgotten friction.

Her lovely robes certainly weren’t white anymore, though.

“Ugh,” said the other lump, from her knees, brushing at herself until patches of colourful armour were revealed. “Let’s not do that again.”

Intently, Ahsoka stood up and walked two steps, wobbled dangerously, and flopped back down onto her back.

“Agreed,” she said, voice a little hoarse. “That was _horrible_.”

“More than the flying things last week?”

“Much more horrible.” Ahsoka her head sideways to look at Sabine, wincing as one of her lek thumped awkwardly into the ground. “Could have been worse, I suppose. At least you’re – you know – crunchy.”

“ _Crunchy_? The traditional culture and heritage of my people, crafted over centuries, and she calls it _crunchy_?”

“Yep,” Ahsoka said firmly, after a minute. “If you hadn’t been wearing beskar, those teeth would have gone straight through you.”

Sabine shuddered, sending more small flecks of mud flying.

“And if you hadn’t been spending time with a _crunchy_ Mandalorian, you’d be looking at the inside of a swamp monster’s stomach right now.”

Ahsoka scrunched up her face. “I could have cut my way out. I think.” She turned to grin at Sabine. “I’m glad I didn’t have to find out.”

“You’re welcome,” Sabine said, stretching. “Ugh, this is really disgusting. Do you think if we get back up the cliff to yesterday’s camp, any other swamp things would be able to reach us?”

Ahsoka made the slightly scrunched, distant face of a person communing deeply with the Force.

“I can’t sense anything else around. I'm not surprised, that thing was too horrible to have had any friends! But I have another question.”

Sabine’s helmet tilted Ahsoka’s way, questioningly.

“Do you think we’ll be able to get back up there?”

They did manage it, in the end. Very slowly. Sabine used some of her precious jetpack fuel to scale the cliff, and Ahsoka stared at it grimly for a while before bouncing straight up it, like gravity didn’t even apply to her.

There was a deep pool seeping out of the rocks up there – not enough to bathe in, but at least enough to get the swamp off – and, a little higher, a wide ledge where they could set up a reinforced Mandalorian tent in comfort.

Ahsoka flopped face down into it as soon as they had it properly staked, but Sabine hesitated outside the entryway.

“You’ll have to take your armour off if you want to fit inside,” Ahsoka informed her, face still buried in her elbow and only her twitching rear lek proving she was still alive.

“Yeah,” Sabine said slowly. “That’s the problem.”

Ahsoka rolled over to look at her, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you think there’s any more of those flying things around?”

Ahsoka took her seriously, tilting her head to commune with the Force again.

“No,” she said, after a long pause. “And anyway, they didn’t like the tent last time. Something about the way the fabric tastes, maybe? I’m sure we’re safe.”

Sabine sighed heavily. “I suppose I can believe you. You won’t let me get crunched by giant monsters, right? You need to keep me around to blast you out of their mouths!”

Ahsoka laughed. “Yep, I do. I definitely won’t let anything eat you.”

There was silence, punctuated only by gentle clinking as Sabine unhooked her armour and set it aside.

“It’s no wonder Ezra ended up on this planet,” she said after a while, meditatively. “Kanan always said he had a special bond with horrible things. If you knew how many times one of his damn monsters almost got me, while Kanan hovered in the background yelling _focus, Ezra! Concentrate on your feelings!_ ”

Ahsoka laughed. “Sounds familiar. That sort of thing happened a lot, in the Jedi Temple. My grandmaster was like that – he was always off communing with something massive and terrifying.”

“And what about you?”

“Me? Oh, I’m too much like my old Master, too practical. We were at war, rations were short, and I’m an obligate carnivore. I just wanted to eat them!”

They both laughed.

Then Sabine finally pulled her helmet free and slid inside the tent, tugging the carefully stacked pile of armour after her. There wasn’t much room – particularly not with Ahsoka’s voluminous robes taking up so much space – but after a few minutes of wriggling, Ahsoka shrugged out of them and made a gap for Sabine beside her.

Sabine slid next to her with a sigh, shifting until she had her head on Ahsoka’s shoulder with her lek draped over her neck.

“Will you be upset,” Sabine asked after a long moment. “If I tell you I’m too tired to do anything but pass out right now?”

Ahsoka laughed again. “Oh, thank the Force! Me too. I feel like I can still see the inside of that thing's mouth.”

She leaned in and kissed the top of Sabine’s head.

“I make no promises about the morning though.”

Sabine smiled and snuggled closer. “Good.”


End file.
